


Happy For You

by Jevil_Joss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 5, Unrequited Love, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Scorpia said she was happy for Catra...and she was. The person she was sorry for was herself.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Scorpia/Catra(one-sided)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Happy For You

"There you are," Catra said. Scorpia stared in surprise as Catra climbed up the side of the railing and hopped onto the Balcony. 

"Did you just scale Bright Moon castle?" Scorpia asked. "You...you realize there's a staircase, right?"

"Like I've ever needed stairs," Catra snorted in a mocking tone. 

Catra was fun that way--less fun when she was being abusive, but she wasn't like that anymore. Even Hordak was nice--or at least, he said please if Entrapta nagged him. 

"What was up?" Scorpia said, leaning against the railing, looking out over the setting sun. 

"So...Adora and I...our wedding was coming up, right?"

A feeling of dread ran through Scorpia. "I was kinda hoping for you to be maid of honor," Catra continued, leaning against the railing by Scorpia. "And in case you were wondering, Adora and I rock-paper-scissored to see who picked maid of honor, as, well, you know." She shrugged. "We're kinda both women."

"Oh, Catra--I--" Scorpia stammered. "I'm so happy for you."

Catra gave her a look. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No. Nothing's wrong. What's wrong? Nothing, that's what." Scorpia hurriedly looked the opposite direction. 

Catra simply hopped onto the railing and moved in front of her. "Tell me what happened." 

"Nothing...'happened'...per se..."

"Scorpia. Please." Catra hopped onto the balcony, this time on Scorpia's other side. "What's wrong?"

Scorpia sighed. "So...you know how long you spent teasing Adora for not realizing you loved her?"

"Two hours and twenty-three minutes," Catra answered immediately. "Bow used a stopwatch."

Scorpia didn't continue. Catra paused, and the two shared in an awkward silence. Then Catra took a step back. "Oh, SHIT."

"Took you long enough," Scorpia muttered under her breath. 

"You...love me?" Catra asked. Scorpia nodded. Catra flinched. "And I just asked you to be the maid of honor at my wedding...oh...I'm sorry, I--"

Scorpia threw one pincer over Catra's surprised shoulders. "Wild Cat, I am so happy that you are happy. I'd really love to be maid of honor."

"Um...are you okay?" Catra asked. 

"I...I will be," Scorpia replied. "At the moment, I'm just a little...woozy in the head right now."

Catra collapsed backwards onto the balcony with a groan. Scorpia sat down and lay on the floor next to her. "And here I thought I was done hurting people," Catra said quietly. 

"I'm not hurt, Wild Cat," Scorpia said firmly. "You've hurt me before, yeah. But I'm not hurt _now."_ She gave Catra an encouraging grin. 

"This...didn't turn out how I planned."

Scorpia laughed. "Hey, isn't that the statement of the year. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as sort of a continuation to my previous fic, If Only. After finishing She-Ra, I wrote Shadow Weaver's Sacrifice, and then I thought back to realize that I'd made a Scorpia/Catra fic. So I considered that and wrote this fic. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762024


End file.
